Destiny of us
by Eleaner12
Summary: Damon and Elena are madly in love with their respective partners but fate played its role. Their spouses are found together during the car accident which took their life. They are shattered beyond repair. Will they both give chance to love again? Or will Damon further breakes Elena?


Hello everyone.. This is the new story . I hope you guys like it.. Special thanks to May.. She helped me alot.. I'll post the next chapter of unexpected groom soon..

1st April.

10.00am.

Mayor Lockwood Mansion.

"You don't understand. This has to be special. You know. I want Mason to be really surprised and happy." Elena Gilbert Lockwood said, clasping her hands together in a dreamy way. "It's our first wedding anniversary." Her eyes sparkling as she imagined the surprised look on Mason's face when she'd give him his surprise.

"Step out of your dream land princess," Caroline Forbes, her best friend and the city's best party organizer snapped her fingers in front of her." If you want a fairy tale anniversary... We need to start right now," her friend said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What should I do? Mason like Lily, so whole mansion should be decorated in lilies...and his favorite cake is vanilla," she informed Caroline excitedly, "he likes tequila," she said making a face while Caroline giggled. "He prefers old music over new ones, he's obsessed with playing guitar and..."

"Why don't you just write it down. I will manage after that " Caroline squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner." By the way when is your dear husband coming back from that business trip?" Caroline asked Elena as she brought notebook and pen.

"He'll arrive at 11 most probably at airport and then at 12.00 am, we'll be togather,"

"You sure you don't want guests,"

"No, I don't. He's not that much people person and I don't want him to feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable," Elena replied, while writing down her ideas for the surprise. After finishing her list, she handed it over to Caroline and lifted her handbag to her shoulder. " I'll be back by evening."

"Sure, choose the best gift for Mase, "Caroline winked, " maybe a sexy lingerie," Elena blushed at that.

"I'm not going to say anything," she surrendered her hands in air and left from there, leaving a laughing Caroline behind.

..

..

1 April, 7.00am.

Stefan Salvatore's house, Richmond.

" When are you coming back Katherine?" Damon Salvatore asked as he went through photo album.

"I'll be back by evening sweety. Are you missing me? " his wife replied in teasing manner.

" Well for a fact, yes I'm," Damon smiled to himself, as he scanned their wedding picture, in which he was lifting Katherine up in air.

"Awww. I miss you too. I'll be back by 8 or 9 Damon," she informed him and he sighed. "I know you wanted to celebrate my birthday together Damon but I'll back before 12, we'll celebrate then".

"I just wish this exhibition wasn't that important," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon you know it was, either I wouldn't be staying here in New York on my birthday," Katherine replied.

"I know. Just come back on time. Cake is waiting for you," Damon smiled to himself as he found another picture of them, clicked on their first date.

"I'll. I promise, baby. Ok I have to go now. I'll meet you in few hours," she said and Damon nodded.

" Bye," he hung up the call and closed the album. He needed to buy a gift for his wife. A special one.

"Stefan I'm going to the gift shop. I'll be back in few," Damon said to his younger brother as he went into study room.

"Why are you going yourself? Ask someone to bring the gift." Stefan teased. Salvatore's were one of the wealthy families in Mystic Falls. They had maids and servants to help them around. The two brothers were handsome and hard working. Damon and Katherine lived in New York while Stefan lived in Richmond, two hours away from their hometown Mystic Falls. They hardly visit there as their parents came to visit them. It was Easter and they all were gathering in Stefan's house for family time. Unfortunately, Katherine couldn't as she had exhibition but today was her birthday and she promised that she would be here by evening. They had workers but it was Katherine, his wife. He would go by himself to buy her gift.

"It's Katherine's birthday Stefan " Damon rolled his eyes.

" Well there is a new shop opened a week ago. It's 2 hours' drive from here but it's worth it."

"Text me the location, " Damon said, turning to leave when Stefan commented on him, about being smitten by his wife.

"Fuck off Stefan." he could hear the laughter coming from study room as he left.

..

..

Elena was scanning through gifts. She couldn't find the perfect one yet. She has heard about this gift shop. And her best friend Bonnie was working here. She was getting frustrated as she turned and started looking again.

Meanwhile Damon also entered in the same shop. It was a small gift shop, 'Bennett Gift shop ' but it was nicely decorated. A short heighted brown haired girl approached him.

"Hello Sir, I'm Bonnie Bennett, what kind of gift are you looking for?" her green eyes sparkling.

"I don't know that yet," Damon said nervously and the girl giggled.

"I hope you do find the one here sir," she said and went back to the counter. Damon started scanning through the shelves, his eyes stopped at a beautiful Cinderella snowball, with a couple dancing in it. It wasn't the gift that attracted him but the couple, there was something special about the pose they were giving. It was the same Damon had with Katherine on their wedding day.

He smiled to himself and held the gift, but stiffened when another hand touched his. He looked up to see a beautiful brunette looking at his chosen gift.

"Oh pack it," she handed him the gift.

"Do I look like a salesman? " Damon asked somewhat offended.

" Oh I'm sorry. I just thought. Never mind, " she smiled sheepishly and took a hold on gift again.

" Excuse me. It's mine," Damon grabbed a hold on gift. Brunette narrowed her eyes at Damon and dragged the gift towards her.

"I held it first, " Brunette accused him," It's mine."

"So whatever we touch, it becomes ours," he pulled her cheeks lightly, while she glared at him. "Does this mean you're mine now?" he said sarcastically.

"You're being rude, Mister," she hissed.

"Thank you very much ma'am. Now give me back what's mine," he pulled the gift towards him but Elena didn't let go.

They started arguing with each other, resulting in a nasty fight.

"Elena what is going on? " Bonnie asked looking at Elena." Sir? "

"I want to buy this piece and this woman is telling me I can't because she touched it first. I mean what are we 12?" Damon said, annoyed by the brunette girl's childish antics.

"Bonnie you know how much Mason like these kind of romantic gifts. I saw it first but he just grabbed it coming out of nowhere," Elena said. Damon looked between two women. He knew the green eyed girl Bonnie was going to side with brunette girl as they seemed like they were good friends.

"Sir, We're sorry, " Bonnie started but Damon interrupted her.

"Whatever." he waved his hand and turned around.

Elena happily bought the gift and came out of gift shop, smiling. "Elena,"

She turned around and saw the same man from the shop. He was tall blue eyed stranger, he was attractive.

 _Wait! You're married Gilbert._

" We may have started on a wrong foot but I really need that gift. I want to give this to a very special person on a very important occasion," he said sincerely.

" That's what I'm saying. I also want to give this to a very special person on a very important occasion," Elena replied sweetly and turned to leave but stranger held her hand.

" I tried to be nice," he took a deep sigh and threw few dollars on her face, while grabbing the gift from her hand. He ran away.

 _What just happened?_

" You... " Elena turned red as she started following the stranger." Wait stop... Somebody stop him. He's a thief," she started chasing him.

Damon was laughing hysterically while running away with the gift. He was enjoying it a bit much. The brunette girl was stubborn and cute. But just cute. He was a married man and a loyal guy but it was not a crime to find someone cute. Or was it?

His thoughts interrupted when clouds roared and rain started pouring on him. He stopped for a second and went to stand under the shop roof. He was far from the place where he had parked the car.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned around to saw the same brunette, gasping from breath. "Give my thing back," she heaved out.

"Don't you get tired," Damon asked as he looked out to escape. But suddenly his phone rang, not only his but the brunette girl's phone also. They looked at each other and picked up their phone calls.

"Is this Damon Salvatore? " a heavy voice greeted him on other side of phone.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"This is New York police department. Your wife Katherine's met with an accident. Please come here fast. We're sending you location," the gift fell from his hands as he replayed the words of the man.

"No," he heard a gasp and turned to saw girl Elena totally horrified.

Elena's heartbeat stopped for a second when she heard the man. Her husband, her Mason met with an accident. She needed to go there. To him.

So they both turned on opposite direction and ran away from each other, not knowing that their fate was already decided. The gift was lying there, soaked in rain.

..

..

"They were cheating on their partners, " Damon heard someone as he reached the supposed location. His heart was beating frantically. He was praying she was alright. His Katherine has to be alright. He won't survive without her.

" Damon" His best friend Klaus Mikaelson came to him. Damon looked at him and he could say the guy has bad news but he needed to hear it.

"Where is she? " he rasped out. Klaus gave his shoulders a firm squeeze and guided him to the spot. As they were going there, someone collided with him. He got a hold on hand and pulled her to him. She was the same girl, the brunette Elena. Tears were streaming down her face. He let go of her and proceeded to see his wife.

He fell on his knees when he saw her. She was dead. The love of his life was dead.

..

..

Elena Gilbert couldn't believe this. Her husband, her best friend, her love was dead. How was she supposed to live her life like that? Without him.

She fell in front of his body and sobbed. She was remembering his words, he said he would come back. "You lied to me," she murmured and cried.

..

..

2nd April, 11.56pm

New York city, Salvatore's house.

It's funny how time changes. Today was her birthday, his Katherine's birthday and today he came from her funeral. She was dead.

"Damon," Klaus came to him. He was staring into nothingness. He hasn't eaten anything since the accident," Your wife Katherine was travelling in the same car as Mason Lockwood. Do you know him? "

" He must be a colleague," Damon said, wiping a lone tear that rolled down his cheek.

" I gathered some information. Turns out she was staying with the same colleague in the hotel Paradise for quite some time," Klaus hissed.

" Klaus," Damon took a hold on his collar. How dare him say that? What was he implying?

"I want you to know the truth Damon. I was shocked too but I can't see you like this, crying for a girl who cheated on you."

" No," Damon said wide eyed. He was lying. Klaus must have some misunderstanding. His wife, his Katherine won't do that to him.

"You've been cheated on Damon." Klaus said and just like that Damon's world crumbled down. Klaus showed him all the proves. His wife was cheating on him.

He looked at his watch, it was still minute before her birthday ends." Happy birthday cheater," he said with the venom in his voice.

..

..

"You've been cheated on, Elena," She couldn't believe this. Her Mason, her best friend, her husband was cheating on him. Her father was sheriff and after some investigation they came to know about Mason's lies.

" We came from funeral of my husband and you all are convincing me that my Mason was cheating on me. You guys are unbelievable," she screamed at everyone.

" Sooner or later you'll have to accept the truth Elena," her mother said and hugged her.

She looked at wall clock. It was 11.59 pm. There was still a minute. She closed her eyes and whispered" Happy anniversary husband,"

..

..


End file.
